hgavfandomcom-20200215-history
Fumi Kanno
"Starscream is very sexy... in a scientific point of view." -Fumi Kanno. . Fumi was a recurrent avatar for the Hunger Game threads, she joined sometime in may of 2015. Currently a retired avatar along with Airi Ban. Backstory Like Airi and Abel, Fumi comes from a Shin Megami Tensei game, called Devil Survivor 2, a SRPG for the NDS that was recently ported for 3DS called Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker. She also apears in the anime adaptation of Devil Survivor 2 as a support character. She is a researcher in the Nagoya division of JP's. She excels in her field of technological research, but has no interest in anything else at all, particularly human relationships. She is stated to have lived overseas. Apparently, the country in question is England. Personality A technical wizard, Fumi can come off as rude and cold due to her disinterest in dealing with people. Excelling in science, her hobby is gathering data. She often lacks common sense and morals when she is deeply indulged in her research. She has a sharp disdain for explaining things in a streamlined, layman's manner and especially dislikes it when people don't understand her explanations no matter in what manner it is given, usually referring them as "idiots" and their questions "stupid". Fumi is shown to be quite confident of her abilities to excel at whatever she decides to dedicate time to. Trough her experience in the Hunger Games she eventualy grew fond around her comrades, to the point of finding love. In the Hunger Games Fumi has won a total of 5 games during her active period as a tribute. She thinks events such as suicide, sucide pacts, begging for death and dysentery are fucking stupid and should be removed. Fumi also hates explosives and landmines, as they were her main cause of death when she began to participate in the games. The Hunt after Starscream's life Spark. When Fumi met Starscream for the first time they faced eachother as enemies. At first Fumi wanted to defeat Starscream in order to dismantle him and remove a sample of his spark for research and experiment purposes. Fumi couldn't defeat Starsceam in the arena herself, so she requested help from Abel, Okabe and Musaki to unite forces and defeat him. Through each failed attempt to kill Starscream, Fumi eventualy admited she also wanted to befriend him, and how she holds great admiration for "such a great lifeform that surprases our own". Sadly, Starscream's hate for humanity remained the same, and friendship was never born between them. Relationships Friends. '''Abel: '''They often refer eachother as "Demon Boy" and "Science girl" in a friendly manner. They both come from the same " world", so enabling into conversation and befriend eachother was easy. '''Kanzaki Kaori: '''At first Fumi was only interested in Kanzaki's magical sword and wanted to run experiments on it, but thanks to Kanzaki's efforts they became good friends...wich also ended in Kanzaki lending her sword to Fumi to make experiments. Fumi often calls her "Kanzachii" as a friendly nickname, wich is also an example of how much she cares about her. '''Joseph Joestar: '''Kanzaki's current lover, Both Fumi and Joseph befriended eachother rapidly, wich opened a chance for fumi to test Joseph's proficiency in swordsmanship for future experiments. Fumi thinks of Joseph as a very strong-willed man and a very dependable person. '''Ru-class/Musaki: '''One of the several abyssal ships that are part of the large cast of HG avatars. Musaki first offered her services as a war asset to support Fumi in her hunt for Starscream's Spark. Both of them eventualy became very close friends as a result of their experiences together. Lover. '''Okabe Rintarou: '''Like Fumi, Okabe was also a Remarkable scientist who invented time-travel in his own universe. The first time they met Fumi referred to Okabe as a mere clown who only would speak nonsense and joke all day. However, his very charismatic attitude and legit proficiency in the scientific field proved to be enough to attract Fumi's interest in him. This interest later transformed into true love, and the day after the first Prom Game Fumi confessed her love to Okabe, proposing him to be her "life time assistant" wich Okabe refused, but made clear that he had the same feelings towards her, and thus they became an official couple. Retirement On early July, Fumi officially retired from the games for a number of reasons. She made clear that she didn't want to chain Okabe, and he might go forward and look for another loved one. However, Fumi wont forget about him, and hopes he will retain the same feelings for her when she returns.